Dance On My Heart
by Yumiko Akki
Summary: "Yes, kind sir, you are my selection and you'll receive my love and affection.  For you dance on my heart and you sing to my soul." Arthur has to pick a bride.  Merlin/Arthur Merthur.


**Dance On My Heart**

_Yes, kind sir, you are my selection and you'll receive my love and affection._

_For you dance on my heart and you sing to my soul._

Nothing ever goes right for Merlin. If you asked him he would say he has the worst bloody luck in the world, but he never complains. Unless you included complaining to Arthur about his numerous chores. Or complaining to Gaius about his magic. Not to mention complaining to the Great Dragon about his destiny. Well perhaps he complains a lot, but at least this time he was complaining about something different.

"Gwen, I don't know what to do. I can't feel this way about him." Guinevere's eyes softened as she placed the palm of her hand gently on the cheek of a near-crying Merlin.

"There's nothing wrong with the way you feel." She smiled kindly in the way she often did then replaced her hand in her lap.

"But the man I'm in love with is a total prat!" Merlin exclaimed in a half-shout, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation.

"I think the bigger problem here is that he's also the prince." Merlin sighed at Gwen's unnecessary and very unhelpful comment. He knew it was a bad idea to fall for the Future-King Arthur and he didn't need it repeated out loud. He was just a servant. Not to mention a man and a sorcerer. Talking to Gwen was helpful but he still felt trapped. Would it really have been so hard for him to like a sweet girl like Gwen? Not much in his life came easy and love was obviously no exception. Merlin was snapped out of his daze by Gwen's next words.

"Um, Merlin, speaking of Arthur, don't you have work to do?" Merlin stared at her blankly for a few seconds and then looked out the window to see the sun already high in the sky.

"What?" How could it already be that that much time had gone by? He must be an hour late at least. "Damn." Merlin jerked up from his seat gracelessly, tripped over the leg of the chair, and sprinted out the door in the direction of the castle.

. . .

Arthur woke to sunlight shining through his window. He groaned and sat up dazedly, still half-asleep.

"Merlin," He said the world as an expletive. His servant had once again forgotten to wake him. Arthur knew that by now he should have tried to find a better servant but he couldn't help but feel a certain amount of affection for him. Merlin was the only person who treated him like a person instead of a prince. 'My only friend really.' Any sleep Arthur had left in him left when the door flew open to reveal a wheezing Merlin.

"Sorry I'm late," Arthur rolled his eyes with an expression that said 'You aren't forgiven you pillock.' Merlin just looked at him awkwardly for a second then held up a plate with bread, cheese, and ham.

"I … brought breakfast." He said lamely in between heaving breaths.

"I take it back. He's no friend, just an idiot." Arthur thought to himself, sighing with exasperation at Merlin's incompetence, but helped himself to the bread and meat Merlin had brought for him.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything Merlin," Arthur replied a little too hastily. Whoops. Did he say that out loud?

"Yes you did. Something about me being an idiot." He replied in that whiny, slightly endearing way of his.

"Well that's nothing but the truth Merlin." Merlin just smiled that stupid grin he always wore when being insubordinate. For some reason it made him want to look away from that glowing beam just to try and stop the odd pounding in his chest.

"By the way Sire, the king has requested an audience with you this morning. So that means that you're late." Arthur cursed and jumped out of bed.

Arthur was, due to his haste, not as late as he could be and made it to his father before even an hour could pass. He did not falter under his father's icy gaze, ashe was far too used to it by now.

"You are late Arthur." Uther snapped and Arthur was tempted to say something about his manservant's tardiness but decided against it and stayed silent. "But no matter, I have a very important issue to discuss with you Arthur." This made Arthur stand up more straight. Chances were it involved magic users or some other threat to Camelot. "I think it is about time you found a wife Arthur." Or not. Arthur had nothing to say back to his father's announcement and just stared with his mouth open is a very unprincely way. "I will be holding a banquet. A competition of sorts. Each person will make a speech to you and have ten minutes to win you over. At the end you may choose your bride." This news had come completely out of the blue for Arthur and his mind was still having trouble processing the information.

"Sire. I'm not sure this is the best way for me to find someone I love." Arthur tried to reason with his father's strange plan. This was in no way how he had imagined finding love.

"Nonsense. Love is not necessary for finding a candidate for marriage. You must find someone soon. The kingdom will need an heir once you become king." He replied, not listening in the slightest to what his son had said.

"But father, that seems rather hypocritical. You loved my mother!" The furious and pained look in Uther's eyes made Arthur immediately want to take back his words, but he stood his ground.

"That is enough! This discussion is over! You may leave now." Uther's words rang of finality. Arthur decided it was best to fight back later and left to go sulk in his room and complain to Merlin. Because obviously that would solve the problem.

Morgana caught up with him soon after he left. No doubt with some snarky remark about his "bride-to-be" whoever that may be.

"I'm sorry about Uther. I understand how hard this must be." That had not been what Arthur was expecting. she gave him a look that said there was more meaning behind her words than simply what she had said. Arthur was perplexed by what it could be.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Having to find a wife. Because..." She paused, not finishing her sentence.

"Because what Morgana?" He asked impatiently, "You're being a little vague." Arthur didn't have time for Morgana's antics.

"Because, well, I thought that Merlin..."

"Merlin? What does Merlin have to do with this?" Morgana just looked at him with raised eyebrows. Then what she was trying to say clicked in Arthur's head.

"Wait, You think I? With Merlin?" The very idea of it was ridiculous. Merlin and him? Thinking about it he could feel himself blush. Yes Merlin was not horrible to look at with his light skin, and high cheekbones, and his exquisite blue eyes, but Arthur stopped his thoughts there. "Where would get an idea like that? That's ridiculous. Of course we're not- I mean we don't-" Morgana glanced at him skeptically.

"Oh really? Are you sure?" Of course he was sure. What wasn't there to be sure about? "I mean everyone just seems to think that you two are involved."

"Everyone?" He asked, shocked, his voice raising embarrassingly to a higher pitch,"What do you mean 'everyone'?"

"Well most people in the castle. Probably even Uther. That could even be why he's doing this."

"I assure you, Morgana, nothing of that nature is going on between me and my manservant."

"Oh well, that's a shame. You two would be good together." And with that she walked off, leaving Arthur with that feeling that he was missing something she knew. The fact that everyone in the castle thought he and Merlin were secret lovers or something was news to Arthur. Interesting. If interesting meant completely awkward and weird. He had to prove that he wasn't in love with Merlin. Because he totally isn't.


End file.
